Starting Over
by WritingForTheWorld
Summary: What happens when Aria breaks up with Ezra and wants to truly experience high school? Will she regret dating Noel, or will it be better than her previous relationship with a teacher? Ezria has been really boring to me lately, and Noel Kahn seems to be getting hotter every episode, so I decided to write this. Please tell me what you think and if I should keep writing! Please R&R!


**A/N: This is my first Naria fanfic. I'm a little disappointed in Ezria lately. They were way better at the beginning of the show, so I decided to write a story about Noel and Aria. I think that they would make an awesome couple. They were good in the books, so I thought maybe I'd bring that to FanFic. This chapter is kind of an introduction to the story, so let me know if you think I should continue!**

* * *

"Ezra, what do you mean?" I said, troubled by his words. I'd just gotten to his apartment 5 minutes ago with Chinese food that he wanted for his birthday, and now he was talking to me like an immature child.

"My mom stopped by this afternoon," he said, sitting on his black leather sofa, rubbing his forehead with his hand, barely acknowledging me. "She said that this relationship isn't going anywhere and that we should just end it now before we get too full of ourselves." I raised my right eyebrow in disgust. Why should Diane Fitzgerald be meddling in our love life? Why would Ezra even listen to her? There was a reason he chopped off the second half of his last name.

"So? What does it matter to her? She has everything she wants. We've agreed that we are not going to let other people's opinions choose the path of where our relationship goes. So why does it matter now?" I asked, talking loud and fast, a sign that I was getting mad. I put my hands on my hips to signal my stubbornness. I wasn't about to let Ezra's _mom_ break us up. I knew that she'd already paid off Maggie, Ezra's high school girlfriend that he got pregnant, and she'd tried to pay me off too. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she would go to extreme measures to make sure that I disappeared off of the face of the earth, just like Maggie.

That was something else about our relationship. We held secrets from one another. We'd been dating for over a year now, and we were still at that point in our relationship. We'd been dating longer than any of my other friends and Hanna told Caleb everything. Or mostly everything, aside from A. The same went for everyone else. Ezra had baggage. Even though Ezra didn't follow in his family's footsteps, they were still snobs. I didn't want to have kids one day and have to tell them that we didn't visit Ezra's parents because of their lifestyle choices. Then hiding the Maggie thing from me? That was another story. I trusted him with all of my secrets but he didn't tell me any of his unless I got the information from someone else and I had to squeeze it out of him. It was like Ali all over again. That was not something I needed to deal with.

"It matters because she's my mom. I know that technically I'm not in their family anymore, but that still doesn't change anything. She was the one who raised me my entire life." He said, glaring at me.

"I can't believe this! You told me yourself that you weren't okay with the way your family lived. You told me that you weren't hiding me from your family! You said you were trying to protect me from your family!" I felt a tear rolling and slammed the bag of Chinese food on his coffee table. I turned around and started heading for the door, ready to walk out on this relationship. He was 24. He was a grown man. He shouldn't be listening to his mom on relationship advice. What would his mom know about giving advice on love? She and her husband both cheated on each other then ended up getting divorced.

"Aria, wait. Just give me some time to think about this relationship. I love you and you know that. I only want what's best for you. Just please don't leave." I groaned quietly under my breath. I turned around and faced the puppy eyed man standing behind me.

"You know, you tell me that every time we have a fight or an argument. The more often you say it, the less it means to me. And if you need more time or space or whatever, take it! You can have all you want. I'm giving it to you. In fact, you can have all of the time in the world. I'm done Ezra. We've broken up before and then gotten back together the next week, but this time, I'm serious. We're over. We're done. This is the end of our relationship. You keep hiding secrets from me and if you can't grow up and stand up to your mom, I don't even know why I'm with you."

"Aria, you've hidden secrets from me too. Mona? A?"

"Don't you dare bring Mona in to this. That's a totally different thing. I was keeping A a secret because I was in fear of my life. You know what happened with Spencer in the bell tower. Just as easily as it could've been Spencer instead of Ian, it could've been me or you. Don't you start telling me how much you love me and how you can never live your life without me, because I know it's a lie. Our relationship is a lie. That's what it's been from the very beginning. A lie. I'm tired of lying. I'm tired of not fitting in. I'm tired of having to defend our relationship everywhere we go, because in my heart I know that they're right. I should have ended it that morning at Alison's funeral in the stairwell. A teacher shouldn't be dating a student. That's that." I clenched my teeth together, still processing everything I was saying. I usually had a tendency to talk before I would actually think about what I was saying. After a few seconds, I realized that I was right. I stuck out like a green thumb at school. I was known as the teacher's slut. I was the girl who could never go out on a normal date without being stared at. I didn't want that anymore. I wanted to be able to go to a party with my boyfriend and be able to play pool without being stared at. After all of the A drama, I realized that I just wanted to have a normal life and not be looked at as the teacher's slut or be the girl who was stalked by Mona "Crazy" Vanderwaal. I wanted a real high school life.

"So you're breaking up with me? That's it? You're giving up?" He asked, looking broken.

"Look, I'm tired of all the pointing and staring. I know that we've been through a lot, but I don't think it's going to be worth it in the end. I know that we battled through junior year, Hollis, and my parents, but I'm done. I'm tired of being called things like the teacher's slut and I'm tired of people laughing at us every time we go to the movies. I think you deserve a normal adulthood, and I think I deserve a normal high school life. So yes. I'm breaking up with you." I looked at him in the eyes for the first time that night. I saw hurt and anguish. I turned back around and opened the door. I stood in his empty doorway for a minute, wondering if I was really making the right choice. _Yes. You're making the right choice, _my conscious told me. I turned my head back to look at Ezra one last time before I left him.

I took in his messy brown hair, ice blue eyes, and almost perfectly sculpted face structure. He hadn't moved since I looked at him last. His mouth was hanging wide open, his perfect set of teeth on display.

"Goodbye, Ezra."

* * *

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Please leave a review if you think I should continue with this story, because I'm really liking it. Feel free to tell me ideas for the plot, how Aria should get together with Noel, etc. **

**Thanks for reading! Gabs. :D**


End file.
